


The New Drug

by lesbisexual



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Drug Use, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Married Couple, Married Life, Orgasm, body enhancements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Bernadette develops a new drug, among other things.





	The New Drug

Bernadette was at the lab, tirelessly working on a new drug. She hoped that it would revolutionise the anti-ageing industry. There was only one problem, the company she worked for wouldn't approve human testing for the drug.  
  
  
  
This wasn't going to stop her though, she knew this drug would work and so was planning to take it herself.  
  
  
  
At the end of the day, Bernadette removed her lab coat and placed it in her locker. She was wearing a flowery dress and a pink cardigan which would allow her to hide her large breasts from the luring eyes of her male colleagues. She then made her way to the counter, staring at the small white pills and smiling at what lay in store for her. Looking around to check the lab was empty, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small container and proceeded to fill it with the pills, then sealing it and quickly stashing it in her purse, before hastily walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
She walked down the hallway of the building, trying her best to act as natural as possible to avoid being caught. She passed numerous people on her way to the lift and was worried that someone would want to stop and chat with her. However, she did not realise that all the men were not that interested in chatting but instead were more interested in gawking at her impressive bust, which was still easy to make out through her cardigan. She also didn't realise that the woman like most people at her work were terrified of her and her anger issues.  
  
  
  
She reached the lift and quickly pressed the button to the ground floor, upon which she walked out of the building to her car in the car park. Finally, safe Bernadette took a deep breath and lay back in her seat. She had never been one for rule breaking, having gone to a Catholic school as a child. Before she left she opened her purse to check the pills were still in there. Then starting her car made her way back to her apartment.  
  
  
  
When she walked in the door to her apartment, she saw the common sight of her lazy husband sitting on the sofa playing video games and creating a mess.  
  
  
  
"Good to see that you're using the weekend productively," she glared at him as she walked towards the bedroom, still a little highly strung from earlier.  
  
  
  
"Well the weekend is for relaxing so I think I'm being very productive," he said while never taking his eyes off the screen.   
  
  
  
Sighing Bernadette put her coat and purse on the bed. She was mad at Howard but just couldn't stop thinking about the drug that was going to change her life for the better. She opened her purse and removed the small container and put it in her bedside drawer. She planned to take one before going to bed.  
  
  
  
The night finally came, and Bernadette was starting to get nervous. She was confident in her work, but a little part of her was apprehensive. As she and Howard were getting ready for bed, she took the pills out of her drawer and placed them on top.  
  
  
  
"What are they?" Howard asked. Bernadette looked at him. She couldn't tell him what they were for, as he might not let her take them. She knew they were safe, but she doubted he'd think so.  
  
  
  
"Just some aspirin, working all day and cleaning all night has given me a headache," She said quickly. Lying had never been something she was good at. She watched him nervously as he absorbed her answer. He just shrugged and carried on getting ready for bed.  
  
  
  
Sighing a sigh of relief, she carried on. Taking one pill out and placing the lid back on the container, she turned and went to the bathroom with her glass of water. She stood there for a brief second and stared into the mirror. This is it she thought, placing the pill in her mouth and quickly drinking some water.  
  
  
  
"No going back now," She said to herself quietly.  
  
  
  
Turning off the light and walking from the bathroom she saw Howard sitting on the bed and pop something into his mouth. She looked over to the container sitting on her bedside and saw the lid wasn't on. A sudden moment of panic struck her as she again looked at Howard and witnessed him putting his glass back down on his own bedside draws.  
  
  
  
"Just needed some aspirin before I went to bed, think I've been staring at a screen for too long today," He said. Bernadette just stood there in shock, staring at her husband.  
  
  
  
"You okay? You look a little pale," Howard asked out of concern. Bernadette then looked away from her husband and made her way to her side of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just tired from work," Without looking at him she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Reaching out she turned off the lamp.  
  
  
  
"Shit, Howard took the drug as well, Should I tell him what it is", She thought to herself. Just then Howard turned his own light off and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Maybe this could be good", She thought. "It would allow me to see the effect of the drug on men as well, and I wouldn't have taken it if I didn't think it was safe". Feeling more relaxed about the situation, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
  
  
The next morning Bernadette woke to the sound of a vacuum. Slightly confused she looked over to see that Howard was not there. She smiled warmly to herself as she sat up. She felt different somehow, her chest felt heavier. She reached over to where her glasses were and put them on.   
  
  
  
"Eek!" She squealed in her high-pitched voice. She was staring in amazement at her new gigantic tits straining against her pink night robe. She tentatively reached out a hand and touched one. Her breast felt so soft and pillow like in her small hand. She kneaded them and it felt amazing. Her new tits were more sensitive than before.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bernie, I hope your hap... **WHAT THE HELL?!** " he shouted. He stood at the bedroom door with his mouth open. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"Um... you know that aspirin pill I took last night?" she answered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Well it wasn't aspirin, it was an experimental drug I've been working on for months. The company wouldn't approve human testing, but I knew it would work and I was sure it would help my career." She said while still squeezing at her new huge bust.  
  
  
  
She was mesmerised by them. I mean she knew she had big tits before but these were something else.  
  
  
  
"What was the drug you were working on supposed to do, make your tits turn from big to huge in one night", Howard said walking slowly into the room. He couldn't believe it, he loved his wife and everything about her, but it's no secret that her big tits were his favourite part about her and now they were even bigger.  
  
  
  
"It was an anti-ageing drug, it was just supposed to make me feel more energetic, since I'm not actually ageing, but I didn't think it would do this," She replied.  
  
  
  
"Wait, I took that drug as well," Howard replied, his panic showing in his voice.  
  
  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" He turned and walked straight to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. He couldn't see any changes to himself and sighed a sigh of relief. He made his way out of the bathroom only to witness his gorgeous little wife standing right in front of him pressing her ridiculously huge tits together.  
  
  
  
"This is insane, look how big they are." Her voice sounded a little different and she stood a little uneasy.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want a drink?" He said, now starting to worry again. He went to turn to the kitchen but before he could Bernadette leapt forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. This wasn't a loving kiss he had grown accustomed to from his gentle wife, no this kiss was fuelled with fire.  
  
  
  
Howard reached forward and grasped her waist to stabilise himself and then kissed her back. They were both no longer concerned with what changes the drug had made to their bodies. All they could think about now was satisfying their urges.  
  
  
  
Howard couldn't resist anymore he removed his hands from his wife's waist and brought them higher up her body. He broke the kiss so he could fully experience this moment. His hands were shaking just like they were the first time he grabbed a set of tits.  
  
  
  
Bernadette smiled at her husband as she witnessed his nerves. She took his hands in hers and forced him to take the leap. She pulled them forward until they were squeezing her huge tits. Howard couldn't believe how big and soft they were, he caressed every inch of her mammoth melons.   
  
  
  
"Do you like my new tits Howard," She asked, smiling at her husband as he continued to explore her new assets. Howard just smiled and stared down at her, her long blonde hair swept across her face, neck and chest. He pushed her back onto the bed. She landed on the bed and bounced back up slightly from the impact. This caused her big jugs to bounce around as well. When they finally came to a stop she looked up at her husband only to have her gaze averted to the large tent forming in his trousers.  
  
  
  
"That looks bigger than before," She thought to Herself. She then proceeded to remove her pink nightgown which she just noticed had tears in. She smiled to herself as she realised that this must have happened in the middle of the night when the drug's effects took hold.  
  
  
  
Howard watched from the foot of the bed. Quickly stripping off his Pyjamas in a mad hurry. As he pulled his shorts down though he got the shock of his life. He and Bernadette witnessed his now large cock shoot out from its confines and stand firmly upright ready for action.  
  
  
  
They both stared at it, both of them in complete shock for the second time that morning. Howard averted his eyes to look at his wife.  
  
  
  
"Do you think the drug did that?" He asked as he saw Bernadette had not looked up from his newly enlarged cock.  
  
  
  
"Erm, it's most likely as a result of the drug. If it made my tits grow then it probably did the same for your cock," She replied. Staring at Howard's cock she couldn't believe what she saw. It had grown what looked to be at least a few inches and had even got a little thicker. She licked her lips just thinking about what it would feel like to have such a monster inside of her.  
  
  
  
But just then, Howard turned from the bed and ran out of the bedroom, his new cock leading the way. He returned a few moments later with some measuring tape. With shaky hands, he held the end of the tape to the base of his cock and measured his new length.   
  
  
  
Bernadette bit her lip in anticipation. Ignoring the heat radiating from her pussy, she watched as he finally reached the head of his cock.  
  
  
  
" **TEN INCHES!** " He shouted, looking dumbfounded at his wife. Bernadette didn't say anything, she just smiled at him, sat up and crawled toward the end of the bed where Howard stood. He dropped the measuring tape as Bernadette approached him. She got up walked around him and gently sat him down on the bed.  
  
  
  
He stared at her deep green eyes as she slowly sank to her knees. She took his cock in her hand and started to stroke him.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how big it is," she thought as her hand couldn't even wrap around it. Howard groaned as he watched his wife stroke him. The anticipation of what was about to come made him squirm where he sat.  
  
  
  
She stared up at him with those beautiful green eyes and whispered; "Oh Howard, I just hope I can take this entire gorgeous cock down my throat. I need a cock in my mouth so bad right now!" She placed a tiny kiss on the head of his cock and licked the pre-cum off that was oozing out. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
"You ready for this?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh," He replied while nodding his head rapidly. Bernadette cupped his balls and played with them as his cock swayed back and forth. She caught it between her lips without using her hands. She licked it up and down and all around. She wanted to make sure every inch of his newly enlarged cock was coated in her saliva.  
  
  
  
Howard groaned loader as he watched his big breasted wife lather his cock and balls with her tongue before she took the large head into her mouth.  
  
  
  
She was a little intimidated by the size of Howard's new cock. She had been able to deep throat his old cock but was apprehensive about the challenge that now awaited her. She started slowly by simply sucking on the head of the cock, just like she would a popsicle.  
  
  
  
She then ventured further down. Sliding more of his ten inches into her mouth. She got three inches down with ease.  
  
  
  
"His cock is definitely thicker, I can feel it," She thought as she pulled back entirely. She stroked him quickly while looking him in the eyes, smiling she returned to her original position.  
  
  
  
Tasting some more precum from the tip, she carried on further. She took more of his cock into her mouth until before she knew it she almost had the whole thing down her throat. She pulled back while her lips clamped down on his cock sucking as she went.  
  
  
  
"Uhh Shit, that feels good," Howard said. He looked at his wife neared the tip of his cock and reaching forward, grabbed her head before he came out. She looked him in the eyes and with no extra help needed, she sucked him up and down. She took it in slow and deep, sucking harder and harder and she heard Howard let out a loud groan.  
  
  
  
"He's enjoying this," she thought, as she took both her hands to cup his balls. She switched up from slow deliberate sucks to fast and deep strokes. Not once keeping a steady rhythm. Howard groaned as his wife gave him the best blowjob of his life. Howard could feel the end was near. He knew that normally he would have blown his load ages ago, but his new cock must have given him the ability to hold for longer.  
  
  
  
Bernadette held it firmly in her mouth and toying with his balls, she felt them tighten and felt his large cockhead jerk and begin to spurt his thick, hot creamy cum down her throat. She drank it down quickly as she felt it jerk, again and again, sending more of his sperm into her mouth. She pulled herself from his cock and pointed it at her new bust. He shot three more ropes of cum onto her new giant tits.  
  
  
  
He fell back onto the bed, an incredible feeling of bliss as he lay there.  
  
  
  
"That was tasty," He heard his wife say. Sitting up slowly he saw Bernadette sucking his cum off her huge tits.  
  
  
  
"Man, that's hot," he said.  
  
  
  
Bernadette smiled at him as she rose from the ground. She looked at her alarm clock and saw the time.  
  
  
  
"Shit, I'm supposed to meet Penny and Amy in half an hour," She quickly ran into the bathroom to shower.  
  
  
  
"Her own release would have to wait," She thought. Howard just fell backwards back onto the bed again.  
  
  
  
"I can't wait to tell the guys about this," He thought.  
  
  
  
About twenty minutes later Bernadette opened the door to her apartment. She knew she was going to be late and so didn't have time for breakfast, at least not a proper breakfast as Howard's cum didn't count, even if it did taste nice. She saw he had made his way to the kitchen and was buttering some toast.  
  
  
  
"Woah, you're going to turn a lot of heads dressed like that," Howard said, as he stared at his wife.  
  
  
  
"I know but my new tits are too big for any of my bras, do you think this looks alright?" She replied. Howard smiled. She was wearing a dress like the one she wore yesterday only this one was yellow. Her giant tits were bursting against it struggling to get free, and with no bra on, they bounced around with every little step. Her cardigan did very little to cover up her nice cleavage.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm mean there's really not much else you can do but put on a coat to cover up," he said. Sighing she turned and walked out of the apartment.


End file.
